One Should Never Fight Alone
by GoldenLadyVenus
Summary: Serena is fighting a new enemy alone after she wished that her fellow Sailors had never retuned from the fight with Beryl. Will she be able to fight alone or will her world collaspe around her? One should be careful what she wishes for. Please R
1. What have I done?

Hey everyone welcome to my second fanfic.  I hope ya all like it.  First I wanna say that I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.  Second I would like to thank Ami KittyCat Misuno, Usako4life, Zelgadis-rules, Clemen, and G-Sylvester for their reviews for "The Greatest Man I Never Knew".  

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Book I: Alone

Chapter I

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Horrible."

"Worthless."

"Klutz."

"Coward."

"Brainless."

The Scout's words ran through my mind.  I realize now that they didn't mean them, but it's too late.  They're gone and it's all my fault.  I let anger take control of my rational thought.  Now I'm alone with no one to help me, no one to call a friend, and no one to love.

They're dead.  I killed them all.  Oh, what have I done?

*Flashback*

"Sailor Moon you are a horrible leader.  You can't even lead your troops into battle without falling on your butt," yelled Venus as she tried to wipe some blood off of her face.

"Yea, you call yourself the Moon Princess.  You should be called the Worthless Princess instead," Mars said in pained voice as she hobbled over to where I stood.

"You can't even throw a punch with out klultzing out," Jupiter screamed right in my face.

"I'm glad none of the other scouts are as big cowards as you.  You could try moving instead of screeching when an attack is coming at you.  It might be safer for the both of us that way," bellowed Tuxedo Mask while attending to an injured arm.

I could feel my heart breaking right then.  I have been criticized before by the other Scouts, but never has my love sided with them in such a harsh manner.  I felt my sorrow and pained heart be quickly replaced by anger.  'I'm not perfect, but I already knew that.  They don't have to keep on hounding about my imperfections.'

"You could at least try harder Sailor Moon.  Maybe you wouldn't seem so brainless then," Sailor Mercury added.

Mercury's comment was the straw that broke the camels back.  I could feel the anger taking complete control over my actions. 

"Do you think that you would be better off without me?"

"Yes," I heard each one of the girls say in barely a whisper.  Tuxedo Mask made no response, but his lack of words seemed to say that he agreed with the Scouts.

'They think they could fight without me.  They can't fight without me, but I can fight this alone.  I don't have to put up with their insults.  I wish that we could see who really needs who.  I would be able to beat this enemy even if the Scouts hadn't come back from our last battle with Beryl.  If I hadn't come back from the last battle with Beryl, they wouldn't stand a chance against this new foe.'

Suddenly I started glowing.  The silver crystal appeared hovering in my hands. 

'What's going on?'

The crystal began to pulse as it found harmony with my pure energy. With each throb of the crystal the Scouts faded further and further away.   Soon I was left standing in the park completely alone.

Drained of my energy and confused as to what I had done, I stumbled back to my house and into my nice comfy bed. 

*End Flashback*

I stared at a picture on my night stand.  It should have been a picture of me with Darien, Luna, and the girls, but they weren't there.  I was sitting alone.  

My eyes made their way to a picture that was sitting on my dresser.  I remembered when that picture was taken.  I took it when I went to an amusement park with the girls.  Mina was flashing her usual V-Babe sign, Raye had struck a 'sexy' pose, Lita stood behind them making bunny ears for Mina and Raye, and Amy was sitting in front rolling her eyes at the scene we had made. 

That picture wasn't how I remembered it.  The girls had been replaced by a nice picture of Melvin, Molly, and me.  

'What have I done?'

I felt warm tears flow down my cheeks.  My breath shortened as I began to sob uncontrollably.  I buried by face into my pillow to keep my family from hearing me cry.  I cried until I no longer had any tears left.  I cried until it physically hurt every part of my body.  Still I felt the pain, but most of all, I felt guilt. 

'I killed them.  I hurt everybody who ever loved them.  I left their family and friends with an empty place in their hearts where the girls used to be.  They never got to say good-by or I love you.  The girls had many enemies who tried to kill them, but in the end it was a friend who killed them.'

'Oh, I'm so sorry.'

*Flashback*

I awoke in the morning having almost completely forgotten the events of the night before.  

'I feel bad that I got so angry at the girls and Darien last night.  They all had reasons to be angry with me.  And I can imagine that they were in bad moods because of their injuries.  I should apologize to them.'

With that thought in my mind I dressed, showered, and headed for Darien's apartment.

Knock knock.

A man with brown hair and eyes answered the door.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

"Uh, is Darien in?"  I was taken aback by Darien not answering his door.

"I'm sorry, but nobody here goes by that name.  You must have the wrong apartment."

"Sorry to disturb you," I muttered as he closed the door.  I had the right apartment, but where was Darien.

'This must be some sort of joke that the girls and Darien schemed up to get back at me for last night.  That guy was probably one of Darien's co-workers or classmate.  I should stop by at Amy's now.  She is much too sensible to participate in such a joke.'

Knock knock. 

"What can I do for you, dear," a woman with dark hair and bright blue eyes said as she answered the door.  

"Hey, Dr. Anderson, is Amy home?"

I saw a flash of pain and sorrow enter the normally calm and happy features of her face.  Her smile was replaced by a frown, and it seemed that her face had aged since the last time I had seen her.

"How could you have not heard?  Amy has been missing for almost a year – missing and presumed dead."

I watched in horror as Dr. Anderson broke down into tears.  She closed the door in my face, but I could still hear her sobs.

'What the hell?  If this is a joke then the girls are sick.'

I tried to find Mina and Raye at their places, but I got similar responses from their family members.  They told me that my friends had disappeared nearly a year ago.  All of their faces seemed aged, sad, and ridden with hardship.  Even Chad had lost his normal spunk.

'Lita's apartment is the only place that I haven't been to yet.  I wonder what I'll find there.' 

I stared apprehensively at the door to Lita's apartment.  I felt a foreboding feeling creeping up on me.  'What do I do if someone else answers?  Oh, stop being silly.  Lita will answer the door.'

Knock knock

I waited for what seemed like an eternity.  Finally a brunette with brown eyes opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, I was looking for Lita."

"Sorry, you must have the wrong apartment," she said as she moved to close the door.

"Wait," I said as I put my hand on the door to keep it from closing.  I had to find out some answers.  "How long have you live in this apartment?"

"Almost a year.  It's a great place, but the reason why I own it is tragic."

"What happened?"

"A young girl lived here before me.  One night she disappeared and hasn't been seen or heard from since.  The same night a few other girls disappeared along with a young man.  The cops thought that it had something to do with the monsters that were attacking the city at the time.  All of the youngsters were presumed dead – a real sad story.  It was all over the papers back when it happened.  I'm surprised you didn't hear about it."

"Oh, thanks for your time and help.  Sorry to bother you."

I left Lita's apartment, more accurately I left what should have been Lita's apartment.  I wasn't sure what was going on anymore.  This thing didn't seem like a joke anymore.

'There's only one way to be sure.  The lady said that the girls' and Darien's disappearance was all over the papers.  The library will have old copies of the paper.  Then I'll know for certain.'

I quickly made my way to the library.  It was the first time I was going to enter that building using my free will.  'Amy would be so proud of me.'

I easily found what I was looking for, and gaped at the headline.

_Teens Missing _

_Last night it was discovered that five teens went missing.  The missing include: four young ladies at the age of 14 and one young man age 19.  The names of the teenagers have not yet been released in order to maintain their families' privacy.  Investigators have reason to believe that their disappearance is linked to the recent attacks on the city.  Continued on A12…_

I didn't need to read the rest of the article, I had found out what I needed to know.  This wasn't some joke that the Scouts had decided to play on me.  If it was then there wouldn't have been the newspaper article.

I glanced at the date.  It corresponded to the day of the final battle with Beryl.

'I don't get it.  The Scouts and Darien survived the battle with Beryl, they came back with me.  Why does the paper say that they are missing?  Why haven't their families seen them?'

My thought from the night before came back to me.

_'I would be able to beat this enemy even if the Scouts hadn't come back from our last battle with Beryl.'           _   __

I had used The Silver Crystal last night.  It granted the wish that I had made in anger.

'I've killed them.'

*End Flashback*

A new thought occurred to me, 'If the crystal was able to get rid of them for me then it should be able to get them back for me.'

I dried my tears and focused on using the crystal to grant me my wish.

'I wish that the Scouts and Darien had come back from the final battle with Beryl.'

I waited to see if anything would happen, but The Silver Crystal remained inactive.

'Damn it!  Why isn't this thing working now?'

I didn't have time to contemplate the defectiveness of my crystal because at that moment I felt a familiar pain.

'Something is attacking the city.'

I transformed into Sailor Moon and went to fight the monster alone.  I couldn't rely on any of my friends helping me out this time.  If I died then the Earth would fall to evil.  No one would be left to this evil.

'I can't fail – too many people are depending on me.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You like?  Drop me a line and tell me what you thought of it.  Should I continue?  No flames please.  I realize that my writing has much room for improvement so therefore I welcome anything constructive.  Remember to go easy on me this is only my second fic, and it's my first multi parter. 


	2. The start of something new

Welcome all to Chapter 2.  Thanks to Bunnychu and Marni who review for this story. And thanks to Matakishi Hirata-san who reviewed for this story and 'The Greatest Man I Never Knew'.  Ya all made me feel so loved. ;) 

Sorry if I confused anyone with all of my flashbacks in last chapter (I didn't want people to assume that it was a typical Scouts have a fight, Serena leaves for America, and then gets strong story).  Serena has just started fighting by herself.  She's was alone for a grand total of one full day last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon don't sue please.

Enjoy 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Book I: Alone

Chapter II

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I can't fail too many people are depending on me.'

With that thought I surveyed the scene around me.  There was one monster attacking a frightened teenaged couple.  The monster was humanish in form, but strangely mutated.  Instead of normal features such as skin, eyes, and hands the creature had grayish scales covering its body, glowing spots where eyes should have been, and claws in place of hands.

"You will not destroy us.  We will maintain our way of life.  The prophecy will not be fulfilled," the hideous monster screeched at the teens.

"Stop right there, freak, leave the young lovers alone, and pick on someone else – someone like me."

The monster left the couple alone as it turned its attention to me.  I felt the glowing "eyes" sizing me, scrutinizing my fighting stance, and trying to figure out my power level.

"Who are you that you think that you can mess with the great Souixzans.  We will crush you and your pathetic planet.  Lord Deivic will watch with a smile on his face and a laugh in his throat as you fall.  I will happily devour your spirit as my reward.  You will not threaten our way of life."

I stood completely bewildered by this monster.  It seemed to think that I was attacking their planet instead of the other way around.  And what was with the thing about devouring my spirit.  I shuddered. 'How disturbing.'

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice, and in the name of the moon I shall punish you.  Moon Tiara Magic."

I sent my attack at the monster.  In its arrogance it didn't even bother to try to dodge my tiara.  I smiled as it screamed in pain, but my happiness was short lived.  The monster was not destroyed by my attack, only injured.

"You brat, you shall pay dearly for injuring me."

One of the monsters claws shot toward me.  I stood almost paralyzed by fear.  I think I even saw my life flash before my eyes.

'You could try moving instead of screeching when an attack is coming at you.  It might be safer for the both of us that way,' Tuxedo Mask's words came back to me.

In hearing those words run through my mind again I found the courage to try to dodge the attack.  I managed to avoid the brunt of the damage.  My inability to dodge sooner allowed the monster to land a gash in my right side.

'It could have been worse,' I thought to myself as I tried to fight back the scream of pain.  But, thoughts have never stopped me from screaming before, and I don't think that they ever will in the future.

To the delight of the hideous beast, I let out a pained yelp.  The monster responded to my cry by shooting its other claw at me.

This time I was faster at dodging it.  I tried to move aside and the claw pass right by me, but my klutziness took over and I tripped. Lucky I fell away from the claw. As I was attempting to get back to my feet the first claw bit into my side.

I let out another anguished cry as the claw landed a deep gash in my left shoulder.  The monster once again took delight in my cry, and lashed out with another onslaught of attacks.

Some of the attacks I managed to evade, but I couldn't avoid them all.  With each attack I grew weaker as I lost more blood.  And with every cry that passed through my lips, the beast attacked me more fiercely. 

I couldn't even stand any more.  I was barely clinging on to consciousness, and the monster knew that it had won.  

"I shall have you spirit as my reward for defeating you."          

'No, I can't die.  I can survive one battle without the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask.  I killed them because I thought that I could fight alone.  I must protect earth.  There is no one but me now.'

The beast was now standing right next to me.  I felt its cold claw up against my skin.  My blood seemed to turn to ice at its touch, and I could feel my mind numbing from the cold.  As the creature withdrew its claw it could feel my spirit being pulled out of my body.

"NOOOOOO"

The monster left go of my spirit in surprise.  My spirit melded back into my body and I felt warmth creeping allover me.

I manage to stand once again on my shaky legs.  Through the blood and tears which filled my eyes I saw the beast gape in awe at my determination.

"You will not defeat me.  You will not destroy earth," I said harshly to the monster in nothing more than a whisper.  I reached for my tiara once again, but this time the words I shouted were not completely familiar to me.

"Moon Spirit Tiara."

When I shouted that phrase, I felt a slight chill as my spirit exited partly from my body.  My spirit reached for her own tiara and fused it with my regular one.  Together we threw the newly formed energy disk.

I noticed that the disk was faster, brighter, and contained a different sort of energy then my normal attack.  The disk barreled its way through the beast and disappeared into thin air.  When the disk disappeared I felt warmth once again returning to my body.

I heard the last dieing screams of that beast as it was turned to dust.  A shudder racked my body, and I collapsed down onto the hard, unyielding earth. 

I don't know how I managed to make it home form the battle in my condition, but when I was rudely jostled from my sleep, I was in my own bed.

"Serena, get up now so you aren't late for school."

Mothers can be so annoying at times.  If she knew that I was up half the night defending this planet from utter destruction, she wouldn't be hounding me this much about school.  

"Serena, are you up yet.  You have to be in school in less then a half hour."

A groan escaped my lips as I tried to force myself out of bed.  'I can to this.  I need to be smart since I have to face this enemy alone.  I need to go to school to get smart,' I though as I reflected on Amy's last words to me. 

It hurt so much to move.  I was now feeling my wounds of the night before.  Most of my cuts and bruises had healed them selves while I slept, but some of the deep gashes that I had received remained to serve as a reminder of my near failure.  I walked towards my bathroom, noticing that I had a slight limp in my walk.

'I hope I'll be able to make it through the day without anyone noticing my injuries.  People know that I'm clumsy, but it would be my luck that some observant person would point out that many of my injuries aren't due to a fall.'

"Serena, you have to been in school in ten minutes.  Hurry up!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Hold on a second will ya."

I paused at the top of the stairs apprehensive about walking in front of my mother.  'I can do this.  I can make myself walk with no limp.  I am the Moon Princess.  I am good for something.'

Ignoring the pain that shot through my right leg, I made my way down the stairs and over to my mother.

"Good you're finally down here.  Here's your book bag.  You had better hurry."

"Thanks see you, mom," I said as I placed a kiss on my mom's cheek, threw my bag onto my shoulder, and ran out the door.

As soon as I was out of sight of my house I lowered myself to the ground and threw my book bag aside to ease the pain in my leg and shoulder.

'That was so bright, putting my bag on my shoulder and then running like that.  I hope the enemy doesn't attack today.  I don't think that I would be able to make it to the monster in time to start any sort of battle.'

Knowing that I had to get to school, I stopped thinking about what might happen, and started off again in the direction of my school.

As luck would have it I entered the school yard just in time to hear the second bell ring.  'Damn another detention.'

After I apologized to my teacher for being late and received my due detention, I prepared myself to actually take notes and pay attention in class today.

'For you Amy.  You were only trying to help me be a better smarter person.  I'll get myself some brains.  I'm sorry that I'm only trying now, now that I've killed you.'

School went faster then normal today.  I guess that when you occupy yourself with what the teacher is teaching, you don't realize how much time goes by.  Before I knew it school was over and I was seated in the detention room.

'I suppose that now is a good time to get some homework done.  Darien and the girls would be so proud of me if they knew I was doing work with out being forced to.'

"Serena, you may leave early today.  I appreciated that you were paying attention in class.  I hope that this wasn't just a freak occurrence," my teacher said to me with a warm smile as I finished up the last bit of homework I had.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Botterili."

'Wow, I can't believe how lucky I am.  I guess paying attention in class has benefits other than good grades.'

I was headed toward the arcade to relax since I no longer had any homework.  Well, I told myself that I wanted to relax, but deep down inside of me I was hoping that, when I walked through the sliding glass doors, I would see Darien sipping his coffee while having a conversation with Andrew.  I was hoping that the girls would be in our normal booth giggling or arguing.  I was hoping though I knew that the arcade would be empty of my dearest friends.

A sudden familiar pain brought me away from my sad thoughts.  'There is another attack.'

There was a commotion coming from a few stores down the street from where I was.  The arcade was being attacked.  I saw a few lucky teens dash from through the doors and run to safety.

I ducked into the alleyway that ran alongside the arcade.

'Moon Prism Make-up'

I closed my eyes and awaited the familiar feeling of my transformation.  Seconds went by but still I felt nothing.  I tried my transformation phrase again, but still my crystal refused to work.           

I heard the screams of the people inside the arcade.  They needed me to save them, but I could do nothing.

"I actually thought that I was a lucky person," I muttered bitterly to myself before trying once again to make myself transform.

The screams stopped coming from the arcade.  Instead I head the cackling laughter of the monster.  I even managed to make out some of its words.

"You will not destroy our way of life.  The prophecy will not be fulfilled.  I shall have your spirits as a reward for eradicating you from this would."

'I have to do something.' 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You like?  Drop me a line and tell me what you thought about it.  Constructive criticism is welcomed (because I know my writing isn't perfect). 

-The Golden Lady  


	3. A blow to the heart

Welcome to chapter 3.  Thanks to Silver Goddess1 for reviewing for the last chapter.

I would like to take this opportunity right here to dedicate my story to the United States military.  I would like to thank the incredible men and women who protect us every day.  I would also like to thank the families of those people who have to share their loved ones with the rest of the country.

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to the men and women who ran in today's Marine Core Marathon (10/26/03).  I was standing at the finish line watching people go through, and my gosh I couldn't believe that anyone was still stand after the race (it was the first time I had ever watched anything of this sort).  I am in complete awe of those people.  Twenty-six miles is completely mind boggling to me, and I told my brother that if he crossed the finish line then I would run the marathon next year.  He crossed the line so it looks like I might be doing 26.2 miles next year.

Anyways on to the story and out of my life.  Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Book I: Alone

Chapter III 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I have to do something.'

I searched both my mind and my heart for a solution to my problem.  My subconscious normally knew what to do.  I relaxed my mind and my body; I felt myself loosen and almost go limp.   

A slight chill ran through my body and I shuddered uncontrollably.  My spirit separated from my body once again, though this time on its own doing.  She turned to face me.  Her ghostly pale blue eyes locked with mine.  The depth in those eyes was incredible, and, I swear, I felt as though I was going to drown in the emotion hidden with in.

When I was able to break eye contact with the apparition, I studied her other features.  Even though she was, in essence, me, there were subtle differences between us.  She looked slightly older then I, stronger, and more familiar with pain and sadness, and her ghostly hair was pale silver instead of my golden color.

She looked at me through her sad eyes.  Finally, she took my broach out of my hand.  With slight hesitation, she opened it up to reveal the crystal within.  The crystal left its normal incasing, and started hovering in the air between the apparition and me.  My spirit cast aside my locket.  Then, she removed her own locket from around her neck, and removed the crystal from it.

The two crystals hovered millimeters apart.  They began to glow, soft at first then brighter.  The light around them began to dance.  Soon the two lights became one, and when light had dimmed away, I saw that that there was now only one crystal floating in the air.

My spirit reached out and grabbed the newly formed crystal.  Another light flashed so bright that I had to shield my eyes from its brilliance.  When I sensed that the light had died down, I returned my gaze to the apparition in front of me.  She held out to me a newly formed locket.  The new locket was silver and there was, etched in pale gold upon the cover, the outline of a crescent moon.

As I took the locket from my apparition's hand, she gave a very small, sad smile.  It almost seem as though she were apologizing to me.  With the locket in my hand, my spirit sprang back into my body, and I felt my warmth return.

My mind snapped back into reality.  It felt as thought I had spent an eternity with that ghost, but in reality only mere seconds had passed.  There were still people in the arcade that needed my help, but now I knew what to do to help them.

"Spirit of the Moon, I summon thee."

My new locket opened up, and the silver rays that shot from the crystal encircled me completely.  I felt a coldness on my midsection as the silvers rays moved onto my skin to form a soft golden colored bodice.  The silver rays wrapped around my feet, legs, arms, and chest to form silver boots, a mini skirt, gloves, and a collar.  An icy ray shot through my chest, brushed against the top of my skirt in the back, and then it snaked around my legs.  A pale golden bow appeared on my chest and on my back; the ends of the ribbon in the back hung down to my knees.  More rays settled on my forehead and in the buns on the top of my head.  Silver crescent pieces were fitted into my buns, and a silver tiara with a pale golden moon lay gently on my forehead.  The final silver rays that had once encased me now joined together to for a long staff in front of me.  The staff was almost as tall as me, and it was rather simple, being plain silver with only a silver crescent moon atop it.

When I grabbed the staff the light around me faded, and I knew that my transformation was complete.  I had become the spirit warrior of the moon, Spirit Sailor Moon.  Now I would be able to beat this new enemy.

I ran from the alleyway and burst into the arcade where a dreadful sight met my eyes.  Tables were overturned, chairs were broken, and dishes and glasses lay shattered upon the floor.  Any sort of hiding place was occupied by a frightened teen or child.  But, the awful sight that I was focused on was the monster, much like the one from the night before, and its newest victim.

Andrew lay sprawled out alongside the monster.  The beast had Andrew's spirit in its grasp.  Before I could move to stop, or even distract the monster, it brought the struggling spirit to its mouth and devoured him.

"NOOOOO."

The gruesome beast turned to me licking its dark, cruel lips.  I watched in despair as Andrew's empty body faded into nothingness.  The beast watched the expression on my face, and then wickedly started laughing.

"You'll pay for that," I yelled harshly as I gathered my energy together around me for an attack.

The monster continued to laugh as it made its way toward me.

"Dead Spirit Attack." 

I pointed my staff at the wicked monster, and a silver light shot out of the moon, and hit the beast square on the chest.  The light was absorbed into the monster, and its face changed from an expression of glee to that of pain.  Suddenly, the monster exploded, and its remains disappeared into thin air.

I silently prayed that Andrew would reappear on the floor of the arcade, but I knew it wasn't going to happen.  During my attack, I had summoned his dead spirit to destroy the monster from within.  I called Andrew to do his last act ever for humanity. 

When I recovered from my thoughts of sadness, I turned and fled from the arcade.

By the time I reached my house, I could hardly see anymore due to the tears pouring from my eyes.  I ran through the front door and up the stairs into my room.  I heard my mom calling to me, but I ignored her.

I wasn't able to save Andrew.  If the Scouts had been here, Andrew might still be alive.  

'The Scouts were right; I'm not a good leader, or Moon Princess.  I killed my guard, those sworn to protect me, and my best friends.  I killed Darien, my only love from a thousand years ago.  And I failed to save his best friend, Andrew.  How many more people are going to die because of my?  Damn it!  I can't do this alone.'

I threw my face into my pillow so that my sobs couldn't be heard outside of my room.  But, when I hid my face I failed to see a dark, supernatural hole briefly open where my window was.  I didn't see the greenish lightning flash across the opening.  And I didn't see the hole vanish just as quickly and mysteriously as it came.

"Serena."

I heard my mom enter my room and shut the door behind her.  I felt her warm, comforting touch on my skin.  It felt so good to have someone there comforting me, even though she didn't know what I had just done.

"What's the matter, baby."

I cried into my mom's shoulder.  I couldn't tell her the entire story of the attack on the arcade, but I could tell her parts.  I had to tell someone what happened.  This was a chance to get my failure off of my chest.

"The arcade," I sobbed, "was attacked by a monster today.  I was…I was heading in there when I saw the thing," a few more sobs escaped before I was able to continue my story.  I could feel my mom trying to comfort me by running her hand through my hair.  "I saw the monster and ran…and watched from a distance…and…and…after all yelling had stopped and Sailor Moon left," I had to stop for a minute to try and catch my breath, "I walked by and I heard a witness…I heard a witness saying about how Andrew…how Andrew…how Andrew died.  Sailor Moon was…was…was too late to save him."

I sobbed harder, and now ear shattering wails could be heard.  I had given my mom an idea as to why I was so upset, and she added other facts to what I had just told her.  She knew that I had a crush on Andrew at one point in time, and she also knew that Sailor Moon was my favorite heroine.  Though these facts weren't completely correct they still gave her an idea of how much these events had hurt me.  

I cried myself to sleep that night without even bothering to eat dinner.  I lay in bed that night with tears running down my cheeks and into my ears.  When I had no more tears to cry, I just lay there breathing hard and wallowing in self-pity.  I don't know at what point I fell asleep, but I remember that there was still dimming rays of light coming through my window.

The next morning, I awoke refreshed and surprising early.  I listened for signs of life coming from down stairs, but it seemed that everyone was still sleeping.

'I can't believe that I'm up this early.  I should still be sleeping.  I guess now I'll have enough time to get ready for school, and I'll be able to make it there in time.  If Darien and the girls knew that I was awake this early they would be so happy.  If Raye were still here, she wouldn't be yelling at me today for having detention.'

A tear slid down my cheek quickly followed by another and then several more.  I felt my chest tighten up and my breathing become a bit heavier.

'I can't do this to myself.  I can't pity myself for what I've done – it won't get me anywhere.  I messed up and killed all of my friends.  I killed all of the people who can help me in this fight.  I'm all alone because I wanted to be.  I wished for it.  Because of my stupidity another one of my friends is dead.  Nobody else is going do die because of me.  I have to do better to make sure of that.  I won't…can't let any one else die.'    

I stopped the tears from running down my cheeks.  With a new determined effort, I threw the covers off of me, and started to ready myself for school.

'Things are going to be different from now on.  I'm going to run my life, and I'm going to make sure that it goes my way.  I'm going to be that girl that the Darien and the Scouts always were trying to get me to be.  I'm going to be that responsible one who makes it to all of the battles on time.  I'm going to fight without falling down.  I'm going to be brave and not cower when I'm attacked.  I'm going to be a good princess, though I don't know now who I'm going to lead.  I'm going to stop slacking off, even with my school work.  Since I've made it a day without slacking off I know now that it's possible to do.  I won't let their efforts be in vain.  Yes, things are going to change I can feel it; things are going to be quite different.'            

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You like?  Let me know what you thought.  No flames please, but I like constructive criticism.

-The Golden Lady  


	4. Learing to adapt

Welcome to Chapter 4.  My thanks to EmeraldLady, Laura1786, SNOWCUB, Silver Moonlight-81, Zogeta, eXzistenZ, depth-orca, and Matakishi Hirata-san for reviewing for the last chapter.

If any one was wondering, this story will be rather angsty for a while.  Just bare with me, I won't turn this fic into a tragedy.  

Dedication: To the men and women of the United States military.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (duh)

Enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Book I

Chapter IV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Things are going to be quite different."

I was almost ready for school when I heard my parents moving around and preparing themselves for the day ahead.  Finally I heard my mother head down the stairs to start making breakfast for the rest of us.

'I never knew that they got up at 6:30.  They are going to flip when they see that I woke before they did.  I hope that I don't give them a heart attack or something.  At least I'll be able to eat an actual breakfast this morning.'

I was right – sort of; my mom was so shocked that I was awake that she dropped the pot she had been holding.

"Oh, Serena, honey, are you okay?  Did a bad dream wake you up?"

"No, I actually woke up all by myself this morning.  I guess I won't be late for school today."

"Serena, you don't have to go to school today if you don't want to.  Your father and I know that yesterday must have been really hard for you.  Even Sammy was shaken up and he didn't know Andrew very well."

I sighed to myself.  A few days ago I would have done anything to get out of going to school, but now, now things are different.  I have to be educated.  I don't have smart friends to rely on anymore.

"No, mom, that's okay.  I'm going to school today.  Me not being there wont change anything that happened yesterday, and besides, it will help me take my mind of things."

I gave my mother a smile to affirm what I had just said.  It was a pathetic attempt at a smile, but my mother got some sort of assurance from it.

"If you insist on going to school, I won't stop you.  Are you going to have breakfast with us this morning?"

"Of course.  Do you think that I would pass up an opportunity to eat," I responded with an actual smile.  My mom always tried to take care of me no matter what.  I hope that someday I'll be just as good of a mother as she is.

'I always thought that I would be with Darien, but now I guess that isn't going to happen.  We won't be raising a family of our own,' my smile began to fade as unpleasant thoughts started to plague my mind once again, 'No, damn it.  I have to stop thinking like this.'

I shook the awful thoughts from my, and occupied my mind by watching my mother cook breakfast for my family.  I never knew how much love and devotion she put into her cooking.  I sat in the chair watching my mother's every movement until the rest of my family came downstairs.

My father said and asked me almost the same thing as my mother which didn't surprise me.  Parents typically say the same things.  It was Sammy that astonished me this morning.

"Uh, Serena, uh," Sammy stuttered as a slight color started to climb up his cheeks, "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, and if there is anything I can do for you just ask."  By the time that he had finished his little speech, his face had turned almost as bright as a tomato.  

"Aw, isn't this a touching sibling moment," I replied slightly giggling.  Sammy's face turned brighter at my comment, but before he could give and retort, I pulled him into a hug and whispered, "Thanks, Sammy, I'm glad I can depend on you, kid."

Sammy pulled away and wrinkled his nose, "Now whose fault is this mushy sibling moment?"

"You started it."

My entire family burst out in laughter.  We rarely had tender moments like that, and it felt good.  'I hope things here will always stay the same.'

Breakfast ended too soon in my opinion.  Before I knew it I was heading towards school.  I didn't have the need to run since this morning I had left my house on time.  My limbs were grateful for that fact, since I had still not completely recovered from my past battles.

I made it through the day paying attention to all of my subjects.  With all of the work that I was doing, my mind had no time to wander to the tragic events that had taken place because of my failures and shortcomings.

"Serena, if you would like, you can stay in the classroom and do your homework.  I was happy that you had all of your work in today.  There were a lot of mistakes, but if you stay after then I can help you with the material," Mrs. Botterili said as I was walking from her room.

I thought for a moment.  There wasn't going to be a Scout meeting this afternoon, the arcade was probably closed because of the damage and Andrew's death – not that I would want to go there even if it was open – and my mother probably wasn't expecting me home so soon after school.  

"Sure, Mrs. Botterili, here is just as good of a place as any to do homework." 

I sat in a desk for the next hour concentrating on my work.  From time to time my teacher would come by and check my work.  When she saw that I had something wrong she would stop and explain the problem to me.  I hung on her every word, and I was actually learning.  

I inwardly winced; Amy had relentlessly tried to teach me this same stuff, and I had ignored her help.  I started feeling guilty and depressed again, but I quickly shook my sentiments away and continued to listen to Mrs. Botterili.

"Serena, I think that you finally understand this.  I think you are going to pass the quiz tomorrow with at least a B.  Have you finished all of you assignments?"

I nodded and beamed proudly at Mrs. B.

"Thanks for your help, Mrs. Botterili.  I'll see you tomorrow."

"It was no problem, Serena.  Have a nice day."

I finally left the school with, for the second time in a row, my homework complete, and an entire day left of doing nothing.  I was determined not to waste the day.  

'People have died because of me.  I have to make sure that nobody else dies.  Lita was right; I can't throw a punch with out klutzing out.  I have to train myself to be the awesome warrior that people believe me to be.'

While I was waiting for the light to turn green so I could cross the street, I contemplated how I was going to train myself.  I was going to be hard.  I had no sparing partner, nothing to use as a target, and no place to train in privet.

I was so deep in thought that I think I missed several chances to cross the street.  I had come to a terrible dilemma, but I was determined not to let that stop me.  After a few more moments of thought, and another missed opportunity to cross the road, I came up an innovative way to train, and I even had thought of a spot that I could go.

I checked my wallet to see how much money I had.  Finding that I probably had enough, I turned and ran to the store.  I didn't even cross that street.

Twenty minutes later I was headed towards Raye's shrine with two new items: a roll of heavy duty trash bags and a ball of twine.  As discreetly as I could I climbed the steps to the temple, and ducked into the cover of the trees along the path.

I didn't see any reason why I couldn't still train at the temple.  Raye had found a place on their property that no one ever went to.  I wouldn't be disturbed there, and no one would ever know that I had been there.  It is still the perfect place to train.

My only chance of getting caught lay in the fact that I need to borrow a shovel.  I knew where Raye's was stored, but if I ran into grandpa or Chad, I would be in trouble.  Crossing my fingers in hope that I would get away with the shovel, I ran from the cover of the trees to the tool shed, grabbed the spade, and made a mad dash for the trees.

I hid behind a tree and listened; nobody had seen me.  I breathed a sigh of relief, and I continued to walk on toward the place where I would train myself.

About an hour later I stood staring proudly at my makeshift punching bag.  I had quadrupled lined the garbage bags, and filled them with dirt.  Then, I had used the string to fashion a sort of sling, and hung the bag from a tree limb.

"Ha, I feel like a genius now.  I just hope this will hold up.  I guess I'll see in a minute or two," I practically shouted to no one.  Then, I grabbed my broach a prepared to transform.

"Spirit of the Moon, I summon thee."

Moments later I stood in my silver and gold garb holding the Moon Staff.  I set my staff aside and started to punch and kick at my 'punching bag'.  With every punch and kick, I tried to recall the fighting lesions that Raye and Lita had given me.  I continued punching at the thing until sweat ran down my body and I was ready to collapse.  When I felt as though I could take no more, I picked up my staff and used that as a weapon against the poor bag.

It wasn't long before the crescent moon on the staff had sliced into the plastic.  I still continued to beat the bag.  With each blow that I dealt it, more and more dirt poured out.  I finally came to a stop when the almost empty bags slipped from its sling and fell with a soft thud onto the ground.  

Near exhausted, I returned to my normal form.  Then, I put the bags, shovel and string into the hole that I had dug earlier.  I kicked the dirt back into the hole, half covering my supplies.  With that task done I headed for home, ready for a nice warm meal, a hot shower, and my nice comfy bed.         

On my way home I noted my cracked and bruised knuckles and several other sore and bruised places on my body.  'I hope no body notices these injuries.'

I could almost smell my mother's delicious dinner cooking as I walked up the driveway.  But, my nice peace wasn't meant to be.  I felt a familiar pain shoot through my body.  It was the pain that told me when something was attacking the city.

'Damn it.  Couldn't the bad guys have waited till tomorrow to attack?'

I tiredly threw my book bag into the bushes, and ran as fast as I could to where the monster was.  As soon as I was out of sight from all people, I, for the second time today, transformed into Spirit Sailor Moon.

I wasn't sure how I was going to beat this monster.  I had used a good portion of my energy while working out.

"Ah, shit, this isn't going to be fun."                     

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You like?  Drop me a line and tell me what you think.  No flames please.  Constructive criticism is always welcomed though. 

Matakishi Hirata-san was I better in describing Serena moments this chapter.  Thanks for the input.

-The Golden Lady


	5. Fighting alone

Hey welcome back to my fic.  I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while.  I was kinda busy.  Thanks to Marni, Silver Moonlight-81, Matakishi Hirata-San, and Watery for reviewing for the last chapter.

Dedication: To the men and women who serve in the United States military.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  I wish I did, but I don't (no surprise there huh?).

Enjoy 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah, shit, this isn't going to be fun."                     

I knew that for a fact when I saw the monster tormenting my school's track team.

The monster looked exactly the same as the others that I had dealt with, big and hideous with grayish scales, glowing eyes, and claws.

I arrived just in time to see the beast shoot its gruesome at the fastest guy on the track team.  

"Leave them alone."

The monster turned towards me and temporarily forgot about my classmate.  Chills ran through my spine, when its horrible glowing eyes turned to me. 

"Who are you to challenge a warrior of Lord Deivic?  You are nothing.  I shall destroy you.  You will not end our way of life; the prophecy will not be fulfilled."

What the hell was with this prophecy?  And who the hell is Lord Deivic?

"I am Spirit Sailor Moon.  You will not harm the people on this planet, prophecy or not."

The monster redirected its claw from the track star to me.  I screamed in pain as the claw buried itself into my leg.  I had jumped aside, but because I was tired I hadn't moved very far out of the way, and the monster had anticipated my movement.

I retaliated by thrusting my staff into its flesh.  The sharp points of the moon cut into the beast.  The monster grunted and looked at the bleeding slash on its chest.  I quickly flipped my staff around and drove the moon into the monster's claw still imbedded in my leg. 

This time the monster howled and drew back from me.  I, at the same time, stumbled away from it holding my leg closed.  I knew that I had to do something before the beast was able to recover.  I gathered all of my energy into my staff, pointed it at the monster, and shouted:

"Spirit of Selene, strike."

A silvery apparition of the goddess Selene leaped from the tip of my staff.  She hurled herself toward the monster.  When her blurred form collided with the monster, a blinding light shone, and both the monster and apparition disappeared into the air.

I could still hear the beast's foul curses, its last words ever.  My ears ringing and my eyelids closing, I stumbled from the track, limping until fatigue overwhelmed me and I saw no more.

I awoke to find that darkness had settled over Tokyo.  I was still in the form of Spirit Sailor Moon, and I still had an awful gash in my leg.

Using the light from a near by street lamp, I flicked away bugs that had been attracted to my blood.  There was dried blood all over my leg and skirt, and the wound looked a nasty greenish-purplish-red color.  

It turned my stomach to look at the ugly gash on my leg, but I knew that I had to look at.  I had to clean it.  I couldn't go home with my leg in such a state.

I glanced at my surroundings.  I was in somebody's yard, hidden from the sight of the residents by some trees.  I looked toward the base of the house; I knew there had to be a hose or water facet somewhere on the house.  

I dragged myself over to the facet on the house.  With every movement that I made, the pain in my leg increased ten fold.  By the time I had reached the side of the house, tears were pouring from my eyes, and I had to bit my tongue to keep from screaming.  I wished that my leg could be amputated, anything to make the pain stop.

The cool water that poured from the facet helped to numb my leg and ease the pain.  I gently scrubbed at the leg to clean the dried blood off.

Soon I was left only with a discolored gash on my leg.  I didn't have the slightest clue how I was going to treat my leg; I could hardly even move the thing.

'I can't do this alone.  I wish someone was here to help me.'

I closed my eyes to hold the tears back.  While my eyes were closed I failed to see a small dark hole open in the space in front of my.  Lightning tore across the gap, but it soon disappeared.

Tears had managed to make their way through my closed eyelids, and were now pouring down my cheeks.  I felt a sudden chill come over me.  I knew what that meant, and I was now becoming almost familiar with the feeling.

I opened my eyes, and through the tears I could see my spirit examining my injured leg.  The apparition touched the gash, and a faint glow came from her hand.  I watched in rapture as my wound lost the horrible greenish-purplish color and began to heal rapidly.  The wound had disappeared; all I was left with was a large, pinkish scar.

The joy faded from my face when I looked into the sad face of my spirit.  Her eyes were so sad that I could almost feel my heart breaking.  We gazed at each other for a few seconds.  I struggled not to let her sadness overwhelm me.  She gave me a final sad smile and floated back into my body.

I walked almost normally back to my house and through the front door.  I was greeted my worried parents.  Their worry disappeared once the saw that I was safe.  Then, the worry turned to anger.  They yelled at me for coming home so late and not calling and telling them where I was.  

I glanced at a clock and instantly realized why they we so upset.  It was after eleven at night.  I shrank away from my parents trying to quickly think of an answer to the question: "Where were you?"  

"I went to the park after school…to think about what happened.  I found and secluded grove where nobody came to disturb me.  I guess I was so tired that I feel asleep because when I woke it was dark.  I headed straight home."

I hated blatantly lying to them, but times like these required me to do so.  I watched as my parents' expressions softened after hearing my explanation.  They knew that I was shaken by the attack on the arcade, and I had triggered their pity.

"Oh, Serena, we're sorry for yelling at you like that, but we were worried, with all of the attacks that have been happening," my mom said softly to me.

"I know, Mom, and I'm sorry I didn't let you know where I was and came home late.  It was irresponsible of me.  I shouldn't have fallen asleep in the park, but I was so tired."

"Your mother and I shall figure out if there is any punishment due.  In the meantime, are you hungry?  Do you want something to eat?"

My wonderful stomach answered for me by growling loudly.  My parents laughed and walked me into the kitchen.  As my mom heated up my food my dad decided that he wasn't finished asking me questions.

"Did you have any homework tonight?  Have you started it?  Did you study for any tests?'

My mom instantly chastised him and told him to leave me alone.

I laughed and smiled at both of my parents.  I was happy that my mom had stopped my father from asking all of those questions, but at the same time I wanted to answer them.  For the first time in my life I was able to say:

"I've finished my homework already.  My teacher left my stay in the classroom after school and work on it.  I studied for my math quiz tomorrow with the help of Mrs. Botterili, and she said that I should get at least a B on it."

My parents grinned at me like idiots and I grinned right back at them.  My mom placed a plate of dumplings in front of me, and I quickly devoured them.

I sighed in content as I patted my belly.  My parents could only laugh at my antics.

"Honey, why don't you head on up to bed?"

I agreed that I needed more sleep, said goodnight to my folks, and I scurried up the stairs.

I had shut my light off, and I was settling down into my nice, warm bed when I got and awful, sinking feeling in my stomach.  It was guilt I was feeling.  I had just realized that I had neglected to pay any heed to the death of my smallest and furriest friends.

'I was so caught up about losing Darien and the girls that I forgot about Luna and Artemis.  Poor kitties, I feel so awful.  They had slipped my mind.  Now I was assailed by a double guilt; I had killed Luna and Artemis along with the girls and Darien, and I had neglected to even think about the cats and mourn their loss.  What an awful princess I am!'

That night I fell asleep shedding more tears.  This time I cried only for those two cats, my faithful advisors.

'Luna, Artemis, I'm so sorry.  Forgive me please.'         

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You like?  Drop me a line and tell me what you thought of it.  Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

Watery, I am ashamed to say that I forgot about Luna and Artemis.  I realized this after the fact and was hoping that nobody would notice their disappearance, but you got me there.  I hope that you are happy now that I have included their fate in my story.

To any people who are wondering:  The Outer Scouts will not be joining in the fight (though Pluto might make an appearance), nor will Rini or the Sailor Stars appear.

Until next time

-The Golden Lady


	6. A much needed break

Welcome back to my story!  Thanks to LunarWitchMEL, Silver Moonlight-81, starlite, Bunnychu, Ellen, and Matakishi hirata-San for reviewing for the last chapter.  I'm sorry that these chapters are getting a little shorter with each post.  I promise to make them longer in the future.

Dedication: To the men and women who serve in the various US military branches

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Book I: Alone

Chapter VI

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

School, homework, fighting, sleep, school, homework, fighting, sleep was seemingly the never ending cycle of my week.  Every day started the same, and every day there was a fight, and with every fight I acquired a slightly more noticeable limp.

I know that all work and no play makes Serena a dull girl.  But, I couldn't bring myself to follow that advice.  It took too much of my energy to do anything other then my normal.

All of the battles were starting to take a toll on me.  I had huge bags under my eyes, I could no longer hide my limp, and bruises and cuts were no longer healing as fast as they normally did.  I knew that I needed a break from the fighting.  Even if the monsters didn't kill me, I knew that in the long run I was going to end up dead from exhaustion.

Clearly other people shared the same opinion as I. 

"Serena, wait up," I heard Molly call out to me as I was leaving school Friday afternoon, "Gosh, Serena, no offence but you look like shit."

"Yea, I know.  It has been a hard week for me.  I've actually been doing my homework, and the thing with the arcade still has me shaken up."

"Oh, I know how you feel.  Melvin and I were thinking about heading over the arcade when we heard what happened.  It was awful!"

"If I didn't have detention I would have been in the arcade.  I was almost there when I heard the screams," I replied keeping my face void of all emotion.

"You were lucky you weren't in the arcade.  I suppose that you were actually thankful for detention that day."

"Yea, I guess I am thankful."

"Say, Serena, what are you doing today?"

"Nothing, why?" I considered telling her that I had to help my mom or something like that.  All I really wanted to do was sleep; knowing Molly she would have me doing something that would make me worse off for the wear.

"Well, my mom worked out some advertising deal with the spa next door, a pamper yourself then wear the finest type deal, and the spa gives my mom and I free coupons for some of the treatments there.  She gives them discounts, and we advertise for each other.  So would you want to go to the spa with me?"

I smiled. This wasn't a typical Molly scheme, and a spa treatment sounded really good at the moment.  Better than sleep even.

"And since I've been going out with Melvin I haven't seen much of you.  We have a lot to catch up on."

"How could I refuse an offer like that?  It sounds wonderful."

During the walk to the spa a horrible thought occurred to me – what if a monster attacks while I'm being pampered?  I would never be able to get out of the place in time to stop the beast from killing anyone.

I was about to cancel on Molly and head home, but after looking at the ecstatic face of my friend, I lost any will to leave.  She reminded me of me before I became Sailor Moon.  She was happy, carefree, and in love.  She didn't have to worry about innocent people being attacked.  She didn't have the stain of blood on her hands. 

I was for the first time in my life envious of her.  She was able to sit back and relax while someone else defended love and justice. She doesn't know the pain of losing people, not like I do.   

I envied her, but I didn't hate her.  I caused myself pain.  It was my own fault that my life had taken a turn for the worst.

"Serena, earth to Serena," Molly said while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I must have zoned out for a while there."

Molly laughed, "I thought you had left this planet.  I had been trying to get your attention for a few minutes; we are at the spa, and we've been standing here for the past five minutes."

It was my turn to sheepishly laugh, "I guess zoned out is an understatement then.  It has been a long week."

"Well, let's not stand here any longer.  It's time for a few hours of pampering."

"Oh, wait I need to call my mother and let her know that I wont be home for a while."

"Sure thing, just go ask my mother if you could call with our phone, and I'll get everything set up inside for us."

I walked next door and greeted Molly's mom.  It had been a long time since I had seen her, and I felt guilty that I didn't come by to see how she was doing more often.  She had been like a second mother to me when I was growing up.

"Serena, it's great to see you.  Why don't you drop by more often?  I almost thought that you dropped off the face of the Earth."

"I know I haven't been by in what seems like ages.  I've been rather busy recently…"

"Honey, you look awful."

"Molly thought the same thing, so she's taking me to the spa next door.  I need to call my mother and let her know where I am."

"Oh, I'm glad that she is taking you there.  You know where the phone is, so hurry and call your mom so you can get over to the spa.  It's a great place; you'll feel so refreshed after a few hours there."

I assured Molly's mom that I would have a wonderful time at the spa, then I walked into the back room where the phone was.  My mother was thrilled at the idea of me getting some much needed relaxation at the spa.

When I finished my phone conversation, I returned to the spa to find Molly standing impatiently outside the changing room doors holding two clean and crisp, white robes.  I could only hope that this spa was half as good as Molly and our mothers proclaimed it was.

It turned out that the spa was ten times better then they claimed.  I spent three hours in absolute bliss.  The warm water and pressure from the hot tub jets relaxed my muscles and helped ease the soreness from them.  Next, the masseuse massaged my entire body.  I think that I fell asleep during my massage, but I can't be sure.  I'll I know is when the masseuse told me that my time was up I felt like an entirely new person.

I was pleasantly shocked to learn that my spa treatment wasn't over yet.  Another person came over and rubbed oils into my skin. Then, she applied a facial mask and left me sitting alone in a room listening to some sort of relaxing music.

When I was finally cleaned up and dressed properly once again, I found Molly waiting for me in the reception area.  

"Wow, Serena, you look so much better.  And you're walking better too."

"Oh, thank you so much, Molly.  You must be an angel sent to me from heaven, and that treatment must have miracle somewhere in its name."

"I take it you enjoyed yourself."

"That would be an understatement."

I thank Molly again before I left her to return home.  I knew that I was going to go home and eat a wonderful home cooked meal.  This would be the greatest, most perfect day of my life if only my enemy would take a break and not attack the city tonight.

'Oh, please don't attack tonight,' I prayed silently though I knew that my foes would not hear me or listen to my request.

I strolled through the front door, and immediately my mother was telling me how much better I looked.

"Honey, you look great, and you aren't limping anymore.  I think that I might have to take trip to that spa one day.  I worked wonderfully for you.  Now come eat.  The rest of us have eaten already.  Sorry we didn't wait for you, but you didn't tell me when you would be home."

My mother ushered me over to the dinning room table, and disappeared into the kitchen.  When she returned, she was carrying a heaping plate of fried rice and pork.  I anxiously picked up my chopsticks and began to eat with my usual furry.

After a wonderful supper I said goodnight to the rest of my family and hurried to bed.  I knew that I should get sleep while things were still peaceful.  

I settled down into the comfort of my bed and flicked off the light.  An eerie feeling crept over me as I lay there.  I knew that the silence of the night would remain for the current time, but when that silence shatters, I know that all hell will break lose.

For tonight peace shall be kept, of that I was sure.  But, I knew by the ominous feeling in my heart something bad was going to happen tomorrow.

I involuntarily shuddered before I fell into a deep sleep in which I was plagued by dreams.     

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You like?  Drop me a note and tell me what you thought about this chapter.

I'm sorry if anyone got bored.  I wanted to make this chapter relaxing for poor Serena.  I feel bad for her.

Does anyone think that I should write a chapter/interlude from the enemy's perspective or would you rather know only what Serena knows about them?  Your choice.

-The Golden Lady  


	7. A second blow to the heart

Welcome to chapter 7.  Thanks to Ellen, Sailor Bubs, Silver Moonlight-81, Bunnychu, and Panther Queen (Matakishi hirata-San?) for reviewing for the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Dedication: To the men and women who serve in the USA military.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Book I: Alone

Chapter VII

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blackness, a dreadful blackness filled a room.  The room reeked of evil and despair.  It was the sort of place that no living man should enter.

Yet, seated in the center of the room was a man.  An eerie, surreal glow surrounded him, but cast none of its light elsewhere.  The glow was no color in particular, and it had no apparent source; it was just there.  In the dimness of the light the man's form could be seen.

He sat in a relaxed position, and he had even causally draped one of his legs over the chair's armrest.  Long dark hair fell onto his shoulders, and ebony bangs covered his eyes.

"Why has only one spirit been destroyed?" the man asked unemotionally into the darkness, his thin lips hardly moving as he spoke the words.

"My Lord, I have run into an unexpected problem: it seems that there is a defender of this planet.  She has laid waste to all of the warriors that I have sent," was the fearful reply of an unknown voice.

"I don't want excuses, fool," the man replied in the same cold and unemotional tone.

"Of, of course, my Lord.  The failure lies completely in me."

"Stop babbling, idiot.  Why was there no attack on the city tonight?  Are you admitting your defeat, or are you just being lazy?"

"No, my Lord, I was merely changing tactics.  Sending one monster to attack the city has failed; instead, I fell that two monsters would cause more damage than just one."

"That does not answer my question: why was there no attack on the city tonight?"

"My sorcerers are only capable of sending one soldier between our worlds.  After that one monster they are completely drained of their energy.  My sorcerers have discovered that they can send two soldiers by holding one of them in between worlds for a day, and after they have regained their energy they can send another soldier through with the first.  The process means that one day goes by with out an attack."

The man held up his hand and slowly shook his finger from side to side in a scolding manner, "I would do better if I were you, Deivic.  I am displeased with performance of the delta troops, and I am displeased with your ability to train them to win."

"Yes…yes, my Lord," Deivic stammered.

"Leave my presence," the man commanded as he flicked his hand.  A light shot from his hand and flew into the darkness.  It came to rest on a man who had previously been cloaked in darkness.

For a brief instant, the man called Deivic could be seen standing a few yards from the sitting man.  The glow illuminated his short, crimson colored hair and his shining black eyes.  Then, suddenly he vanished into the air.

The room was now empty except for the presence of the seated man.  The glow that had once surrounded Deivic faded into nothingness, and the room was black again.

I awoke with an awful start.  A shudder ran through my spine as I tried to recall what I had just been dreaming.  All that I could remember was darkness and two voices.  The conversation between the voices was slipping from my mind.

I tried to shrug off the bad feeling that I got from the dream.  I tried to tell myself that the stress was getting to me.  I tried, but I something inside my mind told me that the dream, even though it was awful, was important.

The ominous feeling left me after I drew back my curtains and allowed the sunshine to pour into my bedroom.  I sat on my window seat basking in the warm of the sun.  I had nothing to do today, absolutely nothing.  

On previous Saturdays I would have a Scout meeting and then go shopping or out with Darien.  I couldn't do that today.  Hanging out with them is no longer an option.  I thought about going to see Molly, but I remembered her saying that she was spending the day with Melvin.

A tear rolled down my cheek.  I knew that I had to stop pitying myself, but I missed having my boyfriend to hold me when I had a bad day, and I have been having a lot of bad days.

I wiped the tear away and blinked back other tears that threatened to spill from my eyes.  In order to distract myself I began to furiously clean and straiten my room.  My mother came in an hour later to find a nice and clean room.

"Serena, are you okay?  I didn't ask you to clean your room this morning, but I do appreciate it being clean."

I grinned sheepishly, "I tripped on something while I getting out of bed this morning, so I figured that it was time for a cleaning."

My mother laughed when she heard my explanation, but I was grimacing on the inside.  I hated lying to my mother, but what else was I supposed to do?  I couldn't tell her that I was cleaning my room to distract myself from thinking about how I killed my friends.

"If you're hungry, I have some breakfast downstairs for you."

"Am I ever not hungry, mom?"

Together, my mother and I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.  I had a large stack of blueberry pancakes, my favorite.  

"Serena, what are you planning to do today?" My mother asked me after I had finished my breakfast.

"I don't think that I have anything to do.  Why?"

"Would you mind going shopping for me?  I need a few ingredients for tonight's dinner."

I told my mother that I would love to go to the store, and I quickly got ready and jogged over to the nearest supermarket.  When I enter the place I found myself at a loss; I hadn't shopped for groceries since I started going to school during the day.

I looked at the list and tried to determine where I would find each item.  I was rather thankful that I managed to make it out of the store the same day that went in there.  For certain things I was walking around the place for what seemed like forever.  When I got home hours later, my mother was worried sick about me.

"Where have you been?  Is everything okay?  There wasn't another attack was there?"

I laughed in spite of my self.  My mother was worried that something had happened, but the only problem was that I didn't know how to shop for food.  I told my mother my story through fits of laughter, and soon my mother was sitting there laughing with me, all her worries forgotten.  

"I think that I'm going to go to the park and read.  I have to read a few acts of a play."

"What play are you reading?"

"Umm, Oedipus Rex I think."

"Okay, honey, just be home by dinner.  Don't be late or I'll start worrying again."

I seized my book off of my desk and jogged over to the park.  I found my normal secluded clearing by the lake.  I propped myself up against a tree and began reading the play.  I hadn't even managed to read two pages before I felt the familiar warring pain of an attack, only it was sharper and more severe than normal.

"Spirit of the Moon, I summon thee."

I felt the silver rays of light surround me and form my uniform and moon staff, and soon I was Spirit Sailor Moon once again.  I stole a glance at my discarded book as I sprang from the clearing towards the attack.  The urgency that I felt was much greater than normal, so I pushed myself as hard as I could.  I don't think that I have ever run so fast in my entire life.

The attack was across town at a place dubbed Lover's Getaway.  It was as far away form the city lights as you could get while still remaining in the city confines.  At night time it was a great place to look at the stars, though not many of the couples who went there were looking at the stars.

I came to a screeching halt in front of two hideous monsters. They looked exactly as the other beasts had.  I was about to shout to the monsters, but time suddenly time stood still and my words died on my lips.

The monsters in front of me froze in their place.  The screams on the lips of terrified teenagers died off in an instant.  The world was still.

A vision appeared in front of my eyes.  There were two lovers in their twenties cuddling after they had enjoyed a nice picnic.  Out of nowhere two ugly claws appeared and thrust themselves into the bodies of the two lovers.  I watched in terror as their spirits were devoured by two ugly beasts; the same two which now stood frozen in time.  

The lovers disappeared into the air, and were replaced by a familiar couple.  I could feel myself screaming when I saw their faces, but no sound issued from my lips.  I tried as hard as I could to move to help the pair in front of me, but I stayed frozen in place.  

'This isn't happening,' I kept repeating to myself over and over as I watched the scene unfold before my eyes. 

Sitting in front of me was Molly and Melvin kissing one another tenderly and enjoying each other's company.  Suddenly they broke their kiss quickly turned their heads to look at the approaching monsters.  Molly opened her mouth and let out a scream which I could not hear, and Melvin bravely jumped up in hopes of defending Molly from the beasts.

In a lightning like movement one of the monsters yanked Melvin's spirit from his body and devoured it.  Molly tried in vain to grab at the Melvin's body as it disappeared into the air.  The second monster drove its claw into her and pulled her spirit to its revolting lip.  The beast smiled wickedly right before it threw Molly's spirit into its open mouth.  Molly's body faded away and the monsters turned in search for other victims. 

Time began moving again with an awful jolt.  I could hear my screams of horror loud and clear.  I stared wide-eyed at the spot where my friends had recently been murdered.  I was breathing hard and sharps breaths.  The monsters turned to face me, and when they saw the state that I was in they laughed wickedly.

Their laugh brought my attention back to them.  I charged forward to fight the monsters.  With inhuman like speed and movements, I attacked both of the beasts.

The beasts staggered back at the force of my blows.  I stopped my assault only long enough to show them that I was unscathed, and to gather my energy together for my next attack.

"Dead Spirits Attack."

A silver light flew out of my staff.  It shot right through the first monster and straight into the second one.

"Give 'em hell, girlfriend," I whispered right before the monsters exploded.  

I stood there dumbly staring at the spot where Molly and Melvin had died.  I didn't want to believe what I had seen in that vision, but I knew that they were dead.  I had called to their spirits to help me kill the monsters, and they had responded by doing what I asked.

My thoughts were broken by the sound of a person behind me.  I turned quickly to see a man with blood red hair, dark skin, empty black eyes, and a wicked grin standing a few feet behind me.  The man seemed familiar, but I shrugged the feeling off.

"You cannot beat us.  You can only delay the inevitable.  Just think of me when you watch everyone around you die and you can't do anything to help them."

The man laughed evilly at me as he started to glow.  I decided that I wasn't going to lose an opportunity to attack my enemy.

"Spirit of Selene, strike."

My energy flew towards him faster than lightning, but I was too late.  Right before the attack would have hit him he vanished.

I called my attack back into my staff a stared angrily at the spot that had just been occupied by my foe.  

I could still hear his evil laughter burning in my ears.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You like?  Drop me a comment and let me know what you thought.

I can't believe that I'm writing something so sad…I almost made myself cry when I proofread it.  I just want ya'll to know that this story isn't going to end in tragedy (unless maybe if I don't get reviews).

-The Golden Lady 


	8. The heartache of it all

Welcome to Chapter 8!  I'm soooooooooooo sorry that it took me so long to get this out.  I have been so busy (not to mention kinda uninspired).  It seems that every thing likes happening at once:  Christmas, colds, school work, getting my drivers license.  But I have finally manage to get this chapter out  : )

Thanks to Panther Queen, Persephone, Ellen, and Sailor Bubs for reviewing for the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Dedication: To the men and women who serve in the US military.  (WE GOT SADAM!!!!!)

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Book I Alone

Chapter VIII

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know how long I stood starring angrily at the spot when the crimson-haired man had stood.  It could have been seconds, minutes, or even hours, but I wouldn't know; I had no concept of time.  My thoughts constantly alternated between anger and despair.  One moment I would feel nothing but hate at the man and the creatures that killed my oldest friend.  The next moment I would fall into depression at the thought of Molly and even Melvin being dead.  My gloomy reverie was broken by a timid voice:

"Are we safe for now?"

I turned my head to find the source of the voice.  The question came from a girl about my age who was cowering in the arms of her boyfriend.

"They are gone for now," I said to their relief.  But, their happiness was cut short by my next comment which I tried to keep as unemotional as I could:

"Call the police and report…report four deaths.  The dead are: Molly Heart, Melvin Keats," I paused as I tried to think of the names of the other couple who had died, "and Gina and Matthew McGuire.

The pair in front of me dumbly nodded their heads at my request.  Knowing that I couldn't stay a moment longer I sprang away and headed back towards the park.

'How did I know the names of those two people?  I've never seen them before in my entire life, but I know that I got their names right.'

Thoughts of that nature plagued my mind for the first half of my journey back to the park, but they were eventually replaced by memories of Molly.

I was so deep in thought that I failed to notice a dark hole open up near me.  It stayed opened for a few seconds allowing anyone who might have been watching to see lightning tear across it.  Then it closed just as quickly as it had appeared.

By the time that I reached the park, I could scarcely see through the tears which freely flowed from my eyes.  I threw myself down upon a soft patch of grass and cried myself to sleep.

I twisted and turned in my sleep.  In my dreams I could see the phantom images of those who died today, and I could hear the sound of the man's laughter.

I awoke to find myself facing a beautiful sunset.  I found it strange that I would note something like a sunset after the tragedy today.  I gazed at the setting sun deep in thought until only a slight glow remained in the sky.

'How the hell do you pretend like you don't know that your oldest friend is dead?  If I go home with the knowledge of Molly's death, then, people will get suspicious of me.  If I don't act like normal, then, my mother will think that I'm ill.  If I go straight to bed with no dinner, then, my entire family will know that something is wrong.  My life sucks!  Nothing is ever easy for me.'

The settling darkness made me realize that I was supposed to be home by dinner.  Knowing my mother, dinner was being set on the table right now.

'I'm late for dinner.  That's a first.'

"You're late.  I was starting to get worried," my mother commented as I walked into the dinning room.  I noted that my family had only just started eating.

"Mother, you really don't have to worry about me.  I'm a big girl.  I can take care of myself.  Beside the play is good so far; I didn't want to stop reading."

It was difficult keeping my voice even and nonchalant.  They were sitting and eating as if nothing was wrong, but I wanted to yell at them and tell them that everything was wrong.  Instead I just forced a smile and tried to eat dinner in my normal fashion.  

It was a painful task to inhale my supper like I normally did.  My throat was dry and I almost choked with every swallow.  I couldn't even taste what I was putting in my mouth.  I was trying to fight the memories of the day by listening to my father's work place anecdote of the day.  Lucky for me everyone was occupied by his story and didn't notice anything strange.

As soon as I finished my dinner I excused myself and headed upstairs to the bathroom.  I entered the room and went to close the door, but it wouldn't shut.  I turned to see Sammy stopping the door with his foot.

"Do you mind?"

"Umm…I was just checking to see if you were alright.  You were acting different during dinner."

I smiled for my brother's sake and told him that actually doing school work was starting to stress me out.  He looked at me through doubtful eyes, but he left me to myself without saying too much more to me.

'Wonderful!  I really didn't need this.  All of my friends have died.  I need to get smart.  I need to improve my fighting skills.  And I need to make sure that nobody realizes that I'm Sailor Moon.  I really don't need Sammy suddenly getting observant and brotherly.

He knew that I was lying; I could tell by the look in his eyes.  I just hope that he won't try and pry or follow me or something else.  He's a quick kid; if I'm not careful he might be able to find out my secret identity.  Things could get bad.'

I let out a deep sigh and glanced at myself in the mirror.  I dropped my fake mask of happiness and content.  Now, my true appearance stared back at me.  The girl in the mirror was haggard, sad, and hardened.

I could feel my eyes getting misty from the warm tears that threatened to spill from my eyes.

'No!  I'm only going to cry once more.  I don't know how many more tears I can shed.  I have to cry for Molly when I'm told that she has died.  I just hope that I'll be able to.'

With the firm resolution in my mind, I got ready for bed in a hurry.

I didn't even bother to say goodnight to anyone in my house.  I just ran from the bathroom to my bedroom.  I settled myself into my soft, warm bed.  

'Why am I so anxious to sleep?  My dreams will only be nightmares and that evil laugh will plague my mind.  Yet, even with the horrors that I know will come in my sleep I would still rather be in that world.  I would rather be in a horrible delusion than in this awful reality.'

Content with the prospect of a phony world, I drifted off into a deep, horrific slumber.

I awoke the next with that damn laughter ringing in my ears.  

'Will he ever be silent?  I must hurry and kill the bastard.  Maybe the laughter will die with him.'

I rolled out of bed and dressed myself for school.  I had just finished putting my uniform on when I heard a knock at my door.  Without bothering to wait for my answer my mother let herself into my room.

'I need to invest in a lock.'

"Serena, honey, we need to talk," my mother said a barely a whisper.  She pulled me over to my bed and sat me down on it.

"Umm…I don't know how to tell you this," she stuttered and looked nervous and heartbroken, "on the news last night after you went to be they did a story about a tragedy at Lover's Getaway.  A monster attacked there yesterday and there were four people killed," she paused to look at me and I tried to look as curious as I could, "Molly and her boyfriend were at the park yesterday.  Neither of them made through the attack.  Molly died yesterday."

Last night I didn't know if I'd be able to cry, but hearing the news told to me by my mother made me break down into tears.  My mother held my tightly in her arms and cried with me.  

Molly had been like a daughter to her.  She had watched her grow for almost as long as she had watched me.  I hadn't thought how it would affect her.  

I don't know how long my mother and I sat crying together, but I knew it had to have been at least an hour.  Finally I ran out of tears so I gently pulled away for my mother.

Her nose was red and eyes were puffy.  I could see a huge wet spot on her shirt from my tears.

"Serena…why don't you change into something dry?  You don't have to be in your uniform; you don't have to go to school today.  Change back into your pajamas or something."  She quickly left me so I could change.

I realized that I couldn't put my pajamas on as my mother had expected.  I had a visit to pay today.  I had to visit Mrs. Heart.  I could only imagine how she was holding up.  She had lost her husband nine years ago and almost fell into permanent state of depression.  Now that she had lost Molly, I didn't know what would happen to her.

I threw on some dry clothes and left for Molly's house.  My mother understood that I had to go over there.  I was also glad that she didn't make me eat anything – I think that I would have thrown it up.  

This visit would be one of the hardest and saddest visits that I will ever make.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You like?  Drop me a line and tell me what you thought about this chapter.  I apologize again for taking so long to get this thing out.  I hope to get another chapter out soon (schedule allowing).  If you have any thoughts about what you would like to see in the next few chapters let me know – it might help inspire me.  I know where I want to go with this story but I'm not quite sure right now exactly how I'm going to get there.  Ta ta for now!

-The Golden Lady


	9. A dark dream

Welcome back to my fic!  So so so very sorry that it has taken me so long to update.  I hope that everyone had a Merry Christmas and happy New Year.  My thanks goes out to Serena CrystalMoon, magicgirl10, Sassafrass87, Sailor Bubs, Ellen, SetsunaFanGirl, Silver Moonlight-81, and lord anime.  Thank ya all for reviewing!

Dedication: The men and women that serve in the USA military.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Book I Alone

Chapter IX

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I returned from Mrs. Heart's house even more depressed than before.  I couldn't stop thinking about Molly's poor mother.  I could tell that she had been completely devastated by the news of her daughter's death.  Her eyes were vacant, cold, and unseeing.  Her limbs didn't want to move properly so she just sat still and allowed various relatives to take care of things for her.  Her voice sounded strained and empty.  I couldn't believe that she was the same woman who had been a second mother to me while growing up.

I threw myself onto my bed and tried to will myself not to think of her.  But every time I closed my eyes the image of Mrs. Heart taunted my mind.  

'The poor woman – this is all my fault.  It's not going to happen again, not to anyone.'

When I was finally able to rid myself of the image, I entered into a restless sleep where dreams plagued my tried mind.

Blackness, a dreadful, awful blackness filled the room.  Evil and despair lurked in every corner.  The room was not fit for any living soul.

This only light in this hellish black was an uncanny glow in the center of the room.  It barely managed to illuminate a man sitting on a throne.

He sat straight up in the chair and had his legs crossed.  Long fingers curled around the arm rests of his mighty chair.  His long dark hair fell lightly onto his shoulders and his bang covered his eyes.  Pale lips were pressed into a thin line with the corners turned slightly down.

Suddenly his lips parted slightly and a simple unemotional phrase was spoken by him.

"I am displeased."

"I…I apologize my Lord," came the fearful stutter of an unseen man.

"You have made little progress in the destruction of Earth.  I grow weary of your failures.  I am losing patience."

"My Lord, there…there is a brat who keeps thwarting my attempts to invade."

"There is only one protector of the planet and you can't kill her?  You have her out numbered.  Or is she to strong for you?  Must I force someone to assist you?  Do you need help?"  The man taunted, his voice still completely even and inexpressive.  

"No…no my Lord I shall be able to take care of her myself.'

"I am pleased to hear that, but remember that my patience is wearing thin.  I would hope that you will have this little problem taken care of by the next new moon on Earth.  And be thankful that I am being generous.  A man of less character would have killed you already for your failures."   

"Th…thank you, my Lord, I will not fail you."

"Get out of my sight," the seated man said as he flicked his wrist.  A light shot from his hand and flew to a spot a few yards away.  It illuminated a muscular man with blood-red hair standing in fear.  He was only was visible for a few seconds before he disappeared from the room.

The man sat on his throne darkly murmuring to himself for a few moments before he disappeared in a brilliant flash of light.

I awoke with a start.  I knew that I had that dream once before, maybe not the exact same dream but one very similar to it.

I struggled to imprint the dream into my memory and recall my first one.  I recalled that the man sitting on the throne was both of the dreams.  Remembering the awful sound of his voice sent chills down my spine.

In both dreams the man was displeased with some one, a man, one of his subordinates.  I could only remember getting brief glances at him, but he seemed familiar, like I'd seen him somewhere important.

'I know I've seen him somewhere.  Blood-red hair isn't that common.'

Suddenly it clicked – the red-head in my dreams was the same man that appeared after Molly and Melvin's death.

The man's evil laughter surfaced in my mind and rang in my ears once more.  

"Bastard," I muttered aloud.  This man was responsible for the death of my friends and then he shows up in my dreams.  I couldn't believe it, yet I had to.  

The first dream had come to me before I had seen the red-headed man.  I could eliminate his presence in my dream as being a result of my subconscious.  

Why and how then was I dreaming about him?  And who was that other man?  I was quite certain that I had never seen him before.

'I hope that I never will see him – he gave me the creeps.'

There had to be something important going on with these dreams.  I just couldn't quite place what exactly was happening.  I was going to have to get to the bottom of this dream mystery all by myself.

'If Raye were still here then I could just ask her to do a fire reading or whatever other priestess thing she does.  But she's not here, not anymore,' thought while letting out a long, deep sigh of sorrow.

I let that train of though drop and returned to my original idea of trying to remember the dreams.  I remembered that there was a conversation, but try as I might; I couldn't recall what was said.  I could only remember a few random words.

'Damn, damn, damn, this isn't getting me anywhere.'

Frustrated, I pick up the closest object, my stuffed bunny, and hurled it across the room.  It knocked into my desk lamp which fell to the floor with a satisfying crash.  I knew that I would regret later that I broke then lamp, but I didn't care right now.  It helped ease my frustration.

I could hear footsteps coming closer to my room.  Apparently the crash was heard elsewhere in the house.

"Serena honey, are you okay?  What was that?"  My mom asked after she poked her head through the door.

"Um…I just kinda klutzed out and knocked my lamp off my desk.  That's all it was," I answered her with a pathetic little smile on my face.

"I'm relieved that it wasn't anything major.  I'll go get the vacuum and help you clean it up."

As soon as my mother left I walked over to the broken lamp and removed the incriminating bunny from the wreckage.  My mom soon returned with the vacuum and had my mess cleaned up with in a few minutes time.

"Honey, dinner is ready.  Do you want to come down and eat with us?"  She asked, her voice full of concern.

I frowned slightly and asked her if I would be able to eat in my room.  As bad as it sounds, I didn't really want to be in the company of my family at the moment.  I didn't want to answer my parent's concerned questions.  But I mostly wanted to avoid Sammy's alert mind.

"Sure, Serena, I'll be back up with it in a second."

 'I love my mom.  She can be so understanding at times,' I thought to myself.  I occupied myself by starring at my stuffed bunny until my mother came back with my dinner. 

"Thanks, mom," I told her with a grateful smile when she handed me the plate.

"Just don't forget to bring it down stairs when you're finished.  Enjoy!"

I took the plate from my mom and sat at my window seat.  I ate my dinner while I gazed at the moon.  The moonbeams shone through the window and fell softly on my skin.  The light danced upon my body caressing it gently.  It almost felt like it was trying to tell me something.  Suddenly it hit me:

'The moon – there was something about the new moon in my dream.'

I glanced up at the giant orb in the sky and estimated that I had three weeks until the new moon.

'Something's going to happen before or on the day of new moon.  But what?' 

I turned back to the moon in hopes that I would give me an answer to my question, but I received none.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You like?  Drop me a note to let me know what you thought.  

Sorry that it was a short chapter.  I am sorta suffering from writers block (not to mention stress).  Any suggestions as to what you would like to see might give me some ideas for the next chapter.

I also can't tell you guys when the next chapter will be coming out.  I will try my hardest to get one out before the start of lent (Feb 25 I think) (damn school damn damn damn it) because I'm giving up internet for the 40 days until Easter.  So feel free to send me nagging e-mails telling me to update a few times before then.

Sailor Bubs: thanks for your input.  Sorry that I won't be able to give any further info on the black hole thingy for a little while (at least not until Serena sees it).  P.S. – I always thought that pedestrians were worth 50 points ;) oh well!

-The Golden Lady


	10. Dreaming again

Greetings everyone and welcome back to my fic!  Sorry that once again it took me so long to write this chapter…my most profound apologies.  I tried to get this out before Ash Wednesday, but I was having some issues with ff.net, oh well.  Thanks to Sailor Bubs, magicgirl10, and Synea-Aja Maccynt for reviewing for the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.

Dedication: To the men and women who serve in the US military.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Book I: Alone

Chapter X

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knew something bad was going to happen before three weeks were up.  Already over two weeks had gone by and there wasn't a single attack on the city.  Even though I was relieved that I didn't have to fight, the lack of any fights made me uneasy.

Day after day I found myself staying after school to finish my homework.  I managed to not get any grade below a B.  My teacher was thrilled at my sudden improvement and was actually willing to allow me to take some short naps during class.  Even my parents let up on me because of the good grades.  They allowed me to stay out longer since I was getting my work done and any tiredness they dismissed as over-studying.

After my school work was completed I would wander over to Raye's temple and sneak over to my training place.  Everyday I pushed myself harder and harder to prepare for the attack I knew was coming.

'My skill with my staff has improved greatly.  I'm able to us the sharp points on the crescent moon to slash into things, and my speed and grace is helping the force and effectiveness of all of my attacks,' I thought proudly as I examined a gash a tree trunk, the result of my most recent attack.

I went from examining the tree to looking closely at the staff in my hands.  Up until this point I had never realized how deadly this thing could be.  The moon on the top of it was extremely sharp and the bottom end of the staff came to a deadly point.  The stick part of it was sturdy and I had a feeling, that no matter what it impacted against, it would not break.

Next I took in all of my surroundings.  There was a heap of ruined trash bags sitting next to a mound of dirt.  I had long since destroyed the last bags with my staff.  Next I noted the saplings that were now missing their tops.  And lastly I observed about ten sticks dangling, a few feet apart, from some of the trees.

I had hung the sticks there so I could practice hitting multiple targets.  I grinned and positioned myself to being to bombard the sticks.

My eyes narrowed in concentration for a brief second before I spring into action.  I knocked the first few stick out of the way with my staff.  I continued to skillfully either knock the sticks aside or slash them down.  

With a quick motion I turned to hit the sticks that were swinging towards my backside.  Before I could turn to defend myself against the other sticks that were coming toward me I was struck on the side of the head.  That hit made me lose my concentration and a second later I was clobbered in the back of the head by a second branch.

"Damn," I cursed aloud while I dropped to the ground, away from the swinging sticks.

I looked up at the remaining sticks as I massaged the tender spots on my head. 'There are only five sticks left hanging and I was hit by two of them.  That's just sad.  I should be able to keep five lousy sticks away from me without a problem,' I though angrily.

I continued to train until I had used up almost all of my energy.  I could feel my forms flicking back and forth between me as Spirit Sailor Moon and me as Serena.  Finally I stopped fighting my fatigue and allowed my Spirit Sailor Moon form to disappear completely.  

I managed to take a wobbly step in the direction of my house, but when I tried to take another, my knees gave out and I hit the ground with a nasty thud.  

The world around me blackened, but I didn't care.  I was ready to give in to the blissful darkness that was eating into my mind.  I was prepared to leave reality to face my awful nightmares.  The blackness filled my mind and I remember no more of reality.

The stars shone brightly against the black velvet sky.  The moon hung amidst the twinkling stars; its rays danced across the surface of the Earth and cast its silvery light on the trees and lake below.

Two lovers sat wrapped up in each others arms.  A sudden, horrible scream in the night broke their tender embrace.  Seconds later the young couple came face to face with a hellish looking monster.  

The beast had grayish scales covering its mutated body.  Two red glowing spots were fixed where its eyes should have been, and two nasty claws were attached to abnormally long arms.  

The two teens let out a piercing scream and tried to run from the monster.  The beast laughed evilly and began to toy with the fleeing couple.  It extended it claws so that the came within inches from the teen.  Each time that the claw almost hit them the lovers let out a terrified shriek.

"You amuse me," the monster said in a shrill mocking voice, "but Lord Deivic would be angry if I let this game go on any longer."

The monster made its final attack by extending both its claws toward the frightened teenagers.  But, a flash of green and brown came between the claws and their target and knocked them aside. 

A tall brunette with dazzling green eyes dressed in a white bodice with a green skirt stood in between the monster and the younger lovers.  

"How 'bout you pick on someone else."  The brunette said rather than asked the beast.

The monster cackled in response to the girl's words.  "Who are you to think that you can challenge the power of the might Lord Deivic and his faithful army?"

"Me?  I'm Sailor Jupiter, champion of love and justice.  In the name of Jupiter I will destroy you," Sailor Jupiter said with smirk of determination on her face.

The monster once again laughed almost giddily at her words.  "Ohhh!  One of the planet's defenders.  How nice of you to stop by and let me be the one to kill you.  First, I'm going to kill you.  Then, I'm going to find the rest of the defenders and kill them and make them suffer too."

"Whatever," Jupiter snorted as an answer.  "Jupiter thunder clap."

Sailor Jupiter's attack flew with lightning speed towards the hideous monster, but the attack was knocked aside with ease by the beast.

Once again the beast's shrill laughter rang through the air.  A look of dismay flashed across the warrior's face, but I was soon replaced with a look of pure determination.

In a swift motion, she unleashed a series of punches and kicks at the monster, but the monster skillfully dodged each one of the girl's assaults.  

More evil laughter filled the night as the beast unleashed its own attacks.  After a few quick and skillful extensions of its claws, the monster had managed to land a solid blow on the sailor scout.

Sailor Jupiter let out a cry of pain as she collapsed to the hard earth.  The monster's claw hovered inches above her fallen form.

"What a boring fight…I hope that I can get a better challenge from a different defender," the monster taunted right before it plunged it claw into Sailor Jupiter's body.

Jupiter let out another cry of pain as her spirit was ripped from her body.  

"Venus Love Me Chain."

A golden chain of energy shot at the monster and lashed into its back.  The sudden attack caused the monster to release its grip on Sailor Jupiter's spirit.

Three more girls in different colored skirts came into the beast's view.  With out a word of introduction they began to prepare their attacks.

"Mars Fire Ignite."

"Mercury Bubbles Blast."

"Venus Love Me Chain."

The three warriors' attacks speed through the air with astounding speed.  The three different energies combined in mid attack and hit the monster head on.

The monster screamed in pain but still remained standing.

"So the rest of you did decide to show up.  I now get to kill you all at once."

Unseen by the distracted beast, Sailor Jupiter rose to her feet and prepared to attack once again.  Instead of her normal attack phrase, new, unfamiliar words came to her lips:

"Jupiter Spirit Thunder."

Jupiter collected lighting in her hands, but before she released the attack her spirit came out of her body and conjured her own lightning attack.  The apparition added her lighting to Sailor Jupiter's original energy.  With the added strength Jupiter released her attack and it hit the monster with enough force to make the thing disintegrate on the spot.

The monster left the world with a painful cry of protest.  Then, the night held only silence.

I awoke with start.  My aching muscles protested the sudden movement, and my head throbbed and tried to make my world go dark again.  But, I had only one though on my mind:

"Lita…Lita as Sailor Jupiter was in my dream and she seemed so real and…alive."

Ignoring my protesting muscles, I stood and began to walk home from where I had passed out on the shrine's grounds.  My thoughts were consumed by my dream of Sailor Jupiter for my entire trek home.  

I entered my house still in a dazed state of mind.  I hardly remember answering my parents worried questions of my whereabouts earlier in the day.  I think that I muttered something about the library, but I honestly can't be sure.  My mother offered to reheat my supper but I declined and made my way to my bedroom so I could go back to sleep.

I was hoping that I could reenter that dream.  I wanted nothing more at the moment than to see my dead friends, even if it was only a dream that I would see them in.

I allowed darkness to consume my mind once more, but this time I dreamed of nothing – no nightmares or blissful dreams of dead friends – just darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You like?  Drop me a note and tell me what you thought.  Constructive criticism is always welcomed!

I'm so happy that I finally got this chapter out and I can't wait to write the next one – all hell is going to break lose.  Look for updates on Sundays (as Sundays aren't included in the 40 days of Lent *does happy dance*).  I hope to get another chapter out soon (inspiring reviews always make things go faster) and I want to thank all of you who are still reading even with my infrequent updates.

Happy Easter (if you don't hear from me before then)!

-The Golden Lady


	11. Fight for life

I'm back!!!!!!! Thanks to all who have waited ever so patiently for me to update. I offer you all my most profound apologies for taking so darn long to get another chapter up. My thanks go to those who review for the last chapter: SetsunaFanGirl, secrets, moonpixie16, Sailor Bubs, Chaos Babe, Usagi2sailormoon, SilverPink, and Paige Halliwell.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Dedication: To the men and women who serve in the US military, especially those who have been injured or have given their lives for freedom. Thank you!

Enjoy!  
.............................................................

_Book I_

_Chapter XI  
.............................................................  
_

I awoke completely refreshed on the day of the New Moon. My limbs felt refreshed and relaxed – a feeling that I had become unaccustomed to. My mind was completely free from any hurt or haze. I almost felt like a new person.

"Whatever comes before this day is up, I'll be ready for it," I promised myself, "That bastard is going to pay for killing the only friends that I had left in this world."

I dressed for school with anticipation in everyone of my movements. I could feel the adrenalin waiting to be released in my body so that I could have the extra surge of energy when I needed it.

I left my house with hardly a word to my parents and brother. My mind was much to preoccupied to think of such a trivial matter as that. I couldn't even concentrate on school once I arrived there.

The day was a complete blur to me. I don't remember anything that happened at school. I don't even recall if I stayed after to do my homework. I just did everything as though I were a machine.

The first thing that I remember looking at was the sunset. Different hues of red and orange filled the sky. The sun was a blazing fire sinking below the buildings of Tokyo. After a time the reds and oranges were replaced with dark pinks, blues, and purples. Its beauty was astounding; it held me captivated until I could see the first little stars glowing in the sky.

It was at that moment that I felt a slight twinge run through my body – that same sensation that alerted me to an attack on the city. The adrenalin that had been waiting in my body all day was released and I could feel that extra rush of energy powering my every movement.

I shouted my transformation phrase and felt the rush of power that accompanied my Spirit Sailor Moon form. As soon as the silver ribbons disappeared and I had my staff in my hand, I dashed off in the direction of the attack. I was most likely racing to my death.

Shock, complete and utter shock, was my only reaction when I arrived to face the enemies' forces. There were dozens of them, dozens of those horrible, wretched monsters. Some of the beasts fought amongst themselves, while others stood in a sort of hypnotic state.

In an instant I heard a shrill scream rise from within the enemy's army and all of the monsters turned their attention to me. I expected the creatures to charge at me, but they just stood and stared at me. Then the sea of monsters parted to reveal a man with blood red hair.

"So you did decide to show. I hope that you are prepared to die. With you out of the way I will destroy this damn planet," the red-haired man cackled out evilly. A huge confident grin spread across his face.

"I don't think I'm going to be that easy to kill. I'm going to wipe that smirk off your ugly little face. You're going to pay for killing my friends," I spat out coldly and took a fighting stance.

The man's grating laugh rang through the air and he casually raised his hand. The next moment he flicked his wrist forward and gave his troops the order, "attack."

Every one of the beasts sprang into motion, all rushing straight at me. I summoned my energy together for an attack.

"Spirit of Selene, strike!"

The silvery apparition of the goddess flew straight into two monsters, and they disappeared screaming in a brilliant flash of light. Unfortunately the other creatures didn't pause to morn the loss of their comrades. They continued to charge at me and surround me.

Before I could summon another attack several claws were launched at me. I defended against them with my ever-trusty staff. My staff moved with incredible speed in accord with my body. I managed to block some of the claws, others I slashed or stabbed at.

While still defending myself furiously with my staff I began to summon another energy attack.

"Spirit of Selene, strike!"

Once more the phantom goddess leaped forth to kill more monsters. And once again the beasts' last screams disappeared with the flash of light. I jumped to where those monsters had once been a stepped out of the circle that the creatures had trapped me in.

I thrust the crescent end of my staff into the back of a monster. It cried out in pain and turned into black dust. Although I fought bitterly to prevent it, the creatures once again encircled me, and I found myself once more fending off the vicious claws.

It felt like I was fighting against those claws for an eternity. I foiled the countless attempts on my life, sometimes by blocking the claws other times by severing the claws off. I could feel my muscles burning and my limbs straining because of the unrelenting action. The minor cuts and bruises that I had received were beginning to sting as my sweat fell into the open wounds. I was left more drained and more haggard with every energy attack that I used. I didn't know how much longer I was going to last.

I managed to steal a quick surveying glance at my surroundings. I noted that the creatures' numbers had greatly dwindled. I probably had about eight of the things left to kill.

'I can do this,' I triumphantly thought right before the tide turned against me.

In a single instant my good luck and skill failed. One of the monster's claws broke through my defense and smacked into the side of my head. I flew back threw the air, landing a few feet away.

My vision blurred and I desperately fought to keep my world in focus. I could feel the warm fresh blood running down the side of my head from the new gash. I tried to stand, but another claw attacked me and pinned me to the ground. I felt an acute pain in my right side where the claw had impaled me.

All the noises around me sounded distant and unreal. I heard my scream of pain; I heard the monsters' evil laughs and victory cries. But, none of it seemed right. I felt as though I was listening to and old radio horror broadcast instead of real life.

'I can't believe that this is what death sounds like. I always thought it would be louder and scarier,' I thought in my delirium, 'I guess not everything is how you expect it to be.'

I began to cough up blood, and more pain ran through my body. My world began to black out once again from the pain. My vision grew dark and dim. My hearing began to diminish. The only thing I could feel was pain.

Vaguely I heard the red-head call out, "This battle is won. Bring me her spirit; I shall feast on this one, you may have the rest."

Then the man laughed. Thought my hearing was weak I heard the laughter loud and clear. It was the same horrible laughter that haunted my dreams from the same wretched man responsible for the deaths of my friends. I didn't want him to win; I didn't want him to devour my spirit.

In a last effort to stay alive I fumbled around with my left hand until I found my staff. In a painful and desperate movement I managed to sever the beast's claw off. It dissolved into thin air leaving me unpinned. But, seconds later I was assailed by several more claws. My staff was knocked from my hand and I was pinned once more to the ground.

'This is the end. I can't do it,' I sadly thought with a twinge of guilt.

I closed my eyes and waited for my end to come, but instead I just heard the monsters' pained screams. I reopened my eyes and gasped at what I saw.

An eerie black hole was engulfing one of the beasts as it cried out in pain. In an instant the beast disappeared. Lightning tore across the opening as it grew larger and it began to consume another monster. The remaining monsters turned all of their attention to the hole in the sky. Some tried to attack the darkness but their claws were only swallowed by abyss.

Even after all of the remaining monsters had been killed the black hole still grew, each second it came closer and closer to me. The hole loomed ominously over me and could almost feel the electricity from the lightning bolts.

'So this is how it really ends.'  
..........................................................

You like? Drop me a line to let me know what you think.

I once again apologize for the huge period with no updates. I hope that you'll forgive me. I hope that everyone had a happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, and happy New Years. I hope that 2005 is good to everyone. I resolve to keep working on this story and to get more frequent updates.

_-The Golden Lady_


End file.
